Conventionally, it is common practice to store favorite music in a storage medium such as a Compact Disc (CD) and a Mini Disc (MD) and bring the medium into a vehicle for enjoying in the vehicle when going for a drive or driving to and from work, for example.
An information searching and reproduction system which supports more convenient music listening in a vehicle is disclosed in Patent Reference 1, for example. The information searching and reproduction system includes a home server and an on-vehicle terminal, which are connected wirelessly. The on-vehicle terminal browses a list of songs in the home server and obtains a desired song from the home server, via wireless means, and then reproduces the obtained song.
Since the above structure can dispense with the storing of media for bringing favorite music into a vehicle, the space for storing the storage medium and the trouble in transporting the media are saved, and convenience to a user significantly improves. [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-37981.